


"Sounds like [rkids] in. See ya in a bit."

by Stardust2003



Series: LMPYITP: The Random Passages [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Beady Eye (Band) - Freeform, F/M, Liam Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, Noel Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Pretty Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust2003/pseuds/Stardust2003
Summary: Jules opts to stay home with Liam to watch the Man City vs. West Ham match while Noel watches it in person with his BFF, Russell Brand.





	"Sounds like [rkids] in. See ya in a bit."

"D'you wanna go to the match with me tomorrow?" Noel asked as we sat together in the living room. "Russell's going too."

It was tempting. I liked Man City and I liked Russell Brand but I really didn't want to intrude on a "lad's night out."

Noel really didn't care for going out on the town with his guy friends. He preferred spending time with women. But for Russell, he'd make an exception to that.

He and Russell were BFFs. Russell supported the team Man City was up against that week so it was only natural they'd go to the match together.

"That's okay." I told him. "Thanks though."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He looked a little sad.

"I'm sure." I replied with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back. He probably wasn't too broken up about it.

The match kicked off later that afternoon. I considered staying at Noel's and watching it by myself but what would have been the fun in that?

"Jules?" Liam said as he stood at the door. "What're you doin' here?"

"Come to watch the match." I told him. "You are watching it, aren't you?"

"Course I fuckin' am! City's gonna roll over them bleedin' Hammers."

I smirked a little at his response. It was so funny to see him get fired up over football.

He smirked back. "What're we standin' 'round 'ere for?" He asked. "C'mon! The match is about to start."

We headed to the living room where Liam already had the pre-match show displayed on the big TV. There was only a few minutes left until kick off.

The West Ham supporters began singing "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles" as soon as the pitch went off. Within the first minute, the Hammers scored their first goal.

"Fuck!" Liam screamed as he shook his head. "Fuckin' Hart better get his fuckin' arse in gear! That's fuckin' bull shit, that is!"

I was pretty upset too but I didn't feel the need to cuss about it just yet.

City got a hold of the ball and Sergio Aguero worked it down the field. He kicked it towards the goal and we thought he made it.

"Oh it's hit the post!"

"What?!" Liam exclaimed. "That fuckin' went in! You saw it, didn't ya?" He asked me.

"Yeah but the refs apparently think it didn't." I replied.

"Jesus!" He shook his head.

Aguero got a penalty kick and made it in easily.

"They better fuckin' pull this off!" Liam said.

West Ham got a kick as well and Joe Hart saved the day.

"Yes! There ya fuckin' go! That's how you play the fuckin'-"

Liam cut himself off when he noticed the camera switched from the field to show a certain someone in the stands who was clearly devastated by West Ham's miss.

"Is that?" He said as he stared at the TV. "What the fuck are those two pricks doin' there?"

"Watching the game." I replied.

"Fuck off!" He said quietly as he grabbed his laptop off the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him open it and turn it on.

He didn't respond. He just clicked on something and started typing away.

"What are you-" I stopped as I noticed what website he was on. "Liam!" I exclaimed as he hit "Tweet".

"What?" He said as he set his laptop back on the coffee table. "They're both cunts!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Such a frickin' child!" I muttered.

He was too engrossed in the match to pay attention to me anyway.

I decided there was no point in dwelling on what just happened and turned my attention back to the game.

Valencia scored again for the Hammers.

"Jesus Christ!" Liam said as he threw his head back. "What the fuck are these panheads doin'?"

West Ham tried again but missed.

Man City got the ball again and also missed.

At minute eighty, Kun finally got another goal.

"Yes! C'mon, let's fuckin' have it!"

My eyes were glued to the TV. The game was nearly over and it was still a tie.

'Come on boys!' I thought to myself.

After an extra three minutes was added to the clock, the match ended in a draw, two to two.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "That's it?"

"That's fuckin' it." Liam replied.

"So now what?"

"City moves up to second place."

"And then they win the league?"

He chuckled. "Not quite." He responded. "They fuckin' will though."

"They fuckin' better!" I told him.

At that point, it seemed like a good time to cuss.


End file.
